New Hero in Town
by Elephant Hunter
Summary: Amity has the amazing ability to wield electricity, and is NYC's silent, unnoticed hero. When a new, attention grabbing, hero comes into play (Spider-Man XD), she must try to find out who this new hero is and what he wants, while also trying to maintain a healthy home and school life. PeterxOC
1. Chapter 1

** Authors Notes:**

**I've been reading a lot of Spider-Man fanfics at the moment and decided to try my hand at it. So here I am! Attempting to write a PeterxOC Spider-Man fanfic.**

**Please note that the story line is going to change a little, I'm still keeping the Green Goblin and the important stuff, but I may throw in some things every now and again. **

**Please Enjoy :D**

* * *

AMITY's POV

I walked into school calmly after hearing the five minute warning bell ring. Being late to morning announcements wasn't that big of a deal and even if caught, only resulted in a mild scolding from the teachers anyway. I walked into the school gym as quietly as possible and sat with the other loners who had come in late. After attempting to pay attention to the teacher speaking, my eyes started to wander around the room. They ran across the backs of all the students and my brain started trying to identify who was who.

As I was starting to get bored of my little game I heard footsteps to my right, I scoffed as I saw Peter Parker walking towards me. I faced the front, scrunched up my face to try and relieve as much animosity as possible and then turned around to face Peter with the sweetest smile I could muster up. It's not that I dislike Peter, it's just that, I sort of enjoy being by myself, it makes life a lot easier than it would be with friends. As depressing as that may sound, it's not.

I faced the front again, trying to pay attention, but once again, lost my focus quickly and started picking at my shoe and playing with my shoelace. Don't fool yourself into thinking that I have some sort of complicated family life that may be the variable which is making me into the anti-social girl I am today. It's the exact opposite, my parents encourage me as much as possible to be social and one of those pretty popular girls who everyone hates, and in my opinion, life would be a LOT easier like that, but, well… I tried, and it's not really my style.

"Okay, you are dismissed…" as soon as I heard the words I jumped up and tried to beat the thundering herd of students to my classroom. I sat down at my desk in the front row. No one sat next to me. I am one of those people who will sink into the background unless I do something, but because I don't say anything, doesn't mean people hate me and bully me. No, they just leave me alone and I do what I want and they do what they want.

My train of thought crashed when I heard people chanting outside. The words they were chanting slowly became more understandable as I heard:

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Horror swelled up in me as I ran outside and tried to shove my way through the crowd. When I was utterly rejected and pushed back, I stood on one of the benches and finally saw what was going on. Peter was about to get beat up by Flash. I wasn't exactly surprised at what I saw, this fight was going to happen sooner or later. As I was about to turn away I heard gasps and I quickly spun back around. Flash had a fist raised ready to punch, and as un-sociable as I was, even I knew that Peter did nothing to deserve this. I raced across the bench and jumped off. I quickly jumped in front of Peter and grabbed Flash's fist in my hand.

"Last chance to leave him alone Flash." I said in my most intimidating voice. He glanced at his friends before bursting into laughter.

"Yeah right! Now move outta the way before I pound you too!" And with that I stepped aside and gestured for him to continue. I saw Flash falter for a second before he raised his fist again. HE started bringing his fist down with incredible force before I once again grabbed his fist, before he could question what was going on I pulled him close and kneed him in the gut. He doubled over, gasping for air.

"Apologise to Peter." I said firmly. I saw Flash look up and me and shake his head, still gasping for breath.

"No? Well that's a pity." Sarcasm was dripping from my voice as I swiftly brought my knee up and smashed my knee into his face. A cry of pain was heard and blood started pouring out of his nose. I used one of my fingers to lift up his chin, and then I walked behind him, keeping his head up to stare at Peter.

"Apologise." This time he started begging Peter for forgiveness. Peter obviously forgave him and I dropped Flash and walked back to class. I looked down at my shoes and saw them stained with Flash's blood. I grinned and sat down back in my seat. My life is different to most people. You see, my family inherited certain gifts from my dad's dad's dad's dad's etc, etc parents. Long story short, strange gifts have been passed down from generation to generation in my father's line. Some people got strength, some people got brains, some (most) people got nothing. But then some, the supposed 'lucky' ones, could control certain 'elements'.

I am one of those gifted ones. I, Amity Pilloton, possess the gift of the future and the gift of electricity.

…

The rest of my day had been pretty normal, except that everyone stayed at least half a metre away from me, which I used to my advantage and managed to get to most of my classes on time, instead of having to push my way through herds of people. After school Peter finally worked up the guts to talk to me, I had seen him hovering around me all day and it seemed that he had finally worked up the courage to talk to me.

"So… uh, thanks for this morning Amity." He said while awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"No problem." I replied in the kind of voice that said: I-don't-want-to-talk voice, but Peter must've missed that as he continued to follow me out of the school grounds, blabbering about anything and everything. Then he stopped and spun on me, causing me to jolt back to attention.

"You weren't listening were you?" he asked.

"Pfft, yeah," I said dripping with sarcasm, "of course I was listening!"

"Then answer my question."

"Fine!" I raised my hands in defeat, "what question?"

"Why did you help this morning? I could've handled it."

"Like hell you could've handled it. No offense Peter, but you aren't exactly the buffest guy around."

"You don't interfere when others get bullied." He said starting to walk again.

"Okay, I heard about your uncle and thought you might've been going through a rough patch and could use a hand." I said exasperatedly. Peter's face dropped slightly at hearing his uncle's name. I couldn't blame him, from my own experience I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. In fact I had surprisingly on the same night that Peter's uncle had died. My brother was out and didn't come home, next thing we knew we had the police on our door step wishing us their deepest condolences.

"Oh… well, thanks, but next time, leave it to me." He said, trying to recompose himself. Just then I felt a jolt of energy run through me. My eyes flashed an bright shade of blue, before returning back to their original colour of brown. I looked to my right to make sure Peter hadn't seen, but it seemed I didn't have to worry, because he seemed to be in his own little dream land too. I was about to excuse myself when a flash invaded my vision.

_Shit_

Visions started rushing into my mind. A building on fire, people screaming, one voice in particular stood out:

"We need the fire department at 24 Alexander Street, we have a building on fire!"

I snapped out of it, just in time to see Peter waving his hand in front of my face.

"What? Oh sorry Peter, but I have to go!" Before he could reply, I ran like a headless chicken to the nearest public toilet. As much as they scared the hell out of me, I needed privacy, and I needed it now. I closed the lid and sat on the toilet, I put my head in my hands and dove into the short vision I just had. I knew the place, but I needed a time. I paused the vision at the guy who was ringing the police department. His watch said 5:32pm. I looked at my watch and inhaled quickly. All my vision hunting had taken up more time than I thought. I only had five minutes. I ran outside the public toilet, and after making sure no one was watching I zoomed off into the sky, riding on the electric waves in the air.

…

I stood on the edge of the building, now wearing long baggy cameo printed pants, with a black tank top tucked in and black boots. My normal physical appearance had changed drastically as it always does when I use my powers. My natural hair colour of strawberry blond had turned completely bright blue, which appeared to almost glow, with eyes to match. My left forearm had a black tattoo on it and around my hips was a utility belt which held the numerous weapons I had acquired over the years.

I had been in the 'hero' business for a year now, so this kind of thing was natural to me. I could never find the cause of the accident and sometimes, I didn't even know where, so I just had to wait for the accident to happen and then try helping as many people as possible. Unlike the superhero's you read about in comic books, I'm more of a ninja kind of hero. I help when I can and disappear into the shadows, unnoticed, afterwards.

Screams from across the street caught my attention, and I quickly sprang into action. I jumped across the rooftops as silently as possible. Just as I landed on the roof of the building which was on fire, I heard people screaming down below, I looked over the edge of the building and saw silky web attach itself above a window, a blur of red a blue then flew straight into the window. Before I could ponder about what had just happened, I heard someone screaming for help. I ran to the back of the building, away from the public eye and slid down the railing of the fire escape to floor in which I thought the voice was coming from. I jumped in the window and was engulfed by a bright blue light, as I had created a barrier of electricity around me to protect me from getting burned. I found a plank of wood trapping the person. I ran over and tried to push the plank off of him. I let out an annoyed sigh and placed my hands on the plank of wood, I sent a bolt of electricity through it and it started frying. I pushed the now almost charcoal plank out of the way and slung the unconscious man over my shoulder and hurried to the bottom floor. I pushed the man out the front door and was immediately swarmed by paramedics and police officers. I sighed in relief and jumped out a back window.

I saw the blur of red and blue again as he flew past me. I let out an agitated groan. I started hovering above the ground, riding the electric currents in the airwaves. I took off and flew, catching up to Mr Spandex easily. I stayed as hidden as possible while following him. Eventually he landed on a rooftop in the middle of town. He walked to the edge and spread his arms like in Titanic. I landed gracefully and silently behind him. I whipped out a knife and put it against his neck and whispered in his ear.

"Who the hell are you, and what were you doing in that building?"

He gulped nervously.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"You could, but you're not. So answer my question."

"Can you take the knife away, I don't mean any harm."

I made a 'che' sound in response and pulled the knife away and he turned around slowly. We walked back to the centre of the roof.

"So who are you, and what were you doing?" I asked again firmly.

"I'm your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man, and-" he was cut off by my outburst of laughter. I doubled over, trying to breath.

"Spider-Man?" I asked now trying to be serious again.

"Yes, and I was there trying to help save those people's lives."

"And you planned on doing that in red and blue Spandex?" I chuckled trying not to laugh again.

"Well, what were you doing there?" He asked challengingly.

"Same thing you were, helping people out of the fire." I crossed my arms firmly.

"And your name is?"

"I don't have one." At first he faltered.

"W-what?"

" I don't have a name, unlike you I realise that the first thing the police are going to do if they see me is hunt me down and try and figure out how I do what I do. Hence, I don't have a name."

"Pfft, the police wouldn't hunt me-" He was cut off by the sound of sirens. I smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"You've done this before haven't you? You've saved people's lives before." He asked, now slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, yeah. Way to many times to count." I started walking away to get ready to leave.

"Wait! So, how can I contact you if I need help?" I smirked at his comment.

"You won't need to contact me. I'll already be there." And with that I jumped off the edge of the building, and flew home.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Okay, how was it? I wanted to make my OC independent and not be overly popular or unpopular. I really enjoyed writing the Flash scene, because I have wanted to do that to Flash SOOOO many times for messing with my Peter Parker... lol... **

**Anyway, I'm planning for Amity and Peter to start working together for the crimes sooner or later, but yeah.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS FOR A SUPERHERO NAME FOR AMITY PLEASE REVIEW OR PM THE NAME TO ME! Thanks! :D**

**Anyway**

**Bye for now, not forever~**

**-Elephant Hunter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Chapter 2! YAY! **

**So much for my character not having a broken past, I guess it's inevitable... **

* * *

**AMITY's POV**

My eyes snapped open as I felt a pounding headache pulverising my brain, flashes of visions crossed my mind nearly every minute and my eyes were constantly switching from brown to blue. Once every six months my powers go haywire. They go out of control and I see visions from everywhere around the world and I pretty much shock everyone I touch. I groaned and rolled over, looking at my clock. Half an hour until school starts, I slowly got out of bed, trying to ignore the constant pounding in my head. After getting dressed into my school uniform, I went to the kitchen to make myself breakfast. As I went to put my toast in the toaster, I accidentally nudged the toaster and all the light bulbs exploded, and all electrical appliances turned off.

_Shit, I overloaded the power circuit again…_

I kicked the kitchen bench, grabbed my school bag and went to the door. Just as I was about to open it, there was a knock. I cautiously opened the door to two policemen.

"Hello, are you Amity Polliton?" One of them asked nicely.

"Yes, that's me." I said slowly.

"I'm so sorry, but we found a dead body which may be your mothers. I am so sorry to do this to you, but we need you to identify it."

What?

Mum… was… dead…? No way, I mean she had been upset after my brother's death but…

"May I ask, how they think she died?" I asked, choking back tears. He paused for a moment before answering.

"They think she committed suicide." At this I started bawling. I dropped to my knees and cried. How could Mum leave me? I always knew she liked my brother more than me, but… she loved him enough to commit suicide for him? I stood, walked to the kitchen and pulled out a knife and slammed it into the counter top, trying to relieve some of the anger that was welling up in me. I couldn't help but giggle and say:

"That's mahogany!" (HUNGER GAMES! XD) I said, before full on laughing. I fell to the floor again laughing. But nothing was funny. I couldn't help it, I kept laughing and laughing. I heard one of the men walking up behind me to help me up, but I quickly scooted away, not wanting to fry and kill this man. I felt my eyes flash blue and my head starting hurting like hell. I screamed in pain and shakily got to my legs. I felt like I was going to throw up. The pain was killing me. I opened my eyes while clutching my head and saw the police officers staring at me weirdly.

I ran as fast as I could out the door. I heard the police officers pounding feet behind me. I tripped and fell, causing my headache to switch it up a notch and I threw up. I got to my feet and kept running. I saw a flash of vision in my head, Chinese people screaming and running away from something, little children getting killed. I kept running, anywhere, I couldn't tell where I was going, I was trying to focus on making the pain leave. Before I knew it I had arrived at school. I looked up and screamed in frustration. This was hell; I couldn't walk into school, not like this.

I turned and started running again, waiting for my subconscious to lead me somewhere else while I tried mentally screaming at my head to make the pain go away. Then it hit me like a bolt of lightning, my brain was on fire, I couldn't see in front of me anymore, all I could see was people who needed help, all I could see was people in pain, I saw my brother's dead body, my mother's dead body. I screamed and fell to the floor; I could feel myself writhing in pain.

Then it all went black.

**PETER's POV**

I was running late to school this morning, some small time burglars had tried to steal from a store in broad daylight. Idiots. As I was about to run into the school gates, I saw Amity standing to the right of the school gate without her bag, she looked pale and extremely sick. She looked up to the sky and screamed then ran away at a rather startlingly fast pace. She needed help. My spider-senses were tingling like crazy. I started running after her, which wasn't hard to do, considering my new buff Spider-Man body, and the fact that she must have been running with her eyes closed because she kept running into people. Then she stopped suddenly, only for a second, before falling to ground and screaming. A group of onlookers had started to gather and m spider-senses were still going crazy. She stopped moving and I figured she must have blacked out. I quickly ran up to her and picked her up. The onlookers started leaving and I started walking/running to my house. I had no idea what was wrong, but something definitely was.

I got home and kicked on the door a few times, Aunt May opened the door and quickly ushered me in, once she saw Amity. I laid her on the sofa in the lounge room and explain what I saw to Aunt May, she checked Amity's temperature.

"She has no temperature, but she is deathly pale, keep an eye on her and I'll go make something for her, for when she wakes up." I nodded and Aunt May shuffled out of the room. I looked back at Amity, for a girl who beat up Flash the other day; she sure looked pretty weak now. I walked to the laundry cupboard and pulled out a light blanket and placed it over her. Her eyes suddenly snapped open, she sat straight up and confusion and shock caused her to accidentally fell off the side of the couch.

"Peter? What are you doing here?" she asked warily. It was then that I noticed her eyes were an unnatural shade of blue. Were they always like that?

"You were passed out in the middle of the street, so I brought you to my house to see if you were okay." I said, I was still looking at her eyes curiously. She noticed this and immediately walked to the television to see her reflection. She accidentally touched it and all the lights in the house exploded and everything switched off.

"Shit, not again." I heard her say. I could see her face-palming.

"Peter!" I heard Aunt May call out from the kitchen.

"Let me go fix it!" Amity exclaimed.

"No way, you just passed out in the middle of the street, you stay here." I said as intimidatingly as possible. She slumped and sat back down on the sofa.

"Fine daddy." She said mockingly. I walked out of the room and to Aunt May.

"I'll go fix it Aunt May, you just sit here." I led Aunt May to a seat, but no later than she had sat down, did the electrical appliances turn on. Amity walked in dusting off her hands.

"Something put too much power into the circuit and blew the lights. I got the appliances working, but you'll need to buy new bulbs." She said matter-of-factly.

"Amity! I told you to stay in the loun-" I stopped when Aunt May put an arm on mine, indicating me to stop.

"Amity dear, are you sure you're all right, Peter found you in quite a dreadful state apparently." She said with concern. Amity smiled:

"Thanks for the concern Mrs Parker, but I'm fine, just had a sick day." I could see Aunt May thinking the same thing I was: Yeah right.

"Amity dear, your eyes are an interesting shade of blue." She asked with curiosity.

"Ahh, yes, my paren-"

"It's almost the same colour as your hair." I said testily.

_And almost the same as Ms. No Name_

At this she looked down.

"Shit."

"Peter, why don't you go upstairs and…clean your room?" I looked at her confused.

"I want to talk with Amity in private."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Yeah so... Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Feel free to review!**

**Bye for now, not forever~**

**-Elephant Hunter**


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: hi! SORRY FOR THE MASSIVE WAIT! Anyway enjoy! XD**

* * *

**AMITY's POV**

I lifted my head to the roof of Peter's house silently cursing and wondering why this was all happening now and why my life was slowly turning into some kind of soap opera. As I saw Peter walk up the stairs I felt a familiar jolt run through my spine. A vision.

Alarm bells went off everywhere throughout the bank. Armed thieves walked towards the door, as one of the employees attempted to run he was shot along with five other employees. The big clock on the far wall proclaimed a time of 9:03am.

Shit. That was three minutes away, that would mean the burglars were already there. I searched the vision again and found the street of the bank.

"Amity dear, come and sit with me." I looked up and started inching towards the door.  
"Sorry, uh..."  
"Just call me Aunt May"  
"Sorry, Aunt May, but I'm running late, I have to go." Just as I was about to open the door, Peter ran past me and mumbled something about having to go out to buy something. I followed him out the door then started running in the direction of the bank. I slid into an empty ally and transported myself to the top of the building across from the bank, complete in my 'hero' getup, except this time I had added a mask. (Thanks highlander 348) Now that 'Spiderman' had entered the picture I could not risk getting caught.  
2 minutes left. I shot a whip of electricity to the top of the building which caught on a lightening pole, and swung towards the building, crashing through the front doors, sending glass everywhere. I could hear my hair crackling from charged electricity and a slight headache formed in my mind. It took me a few seconds to realise, that I had overpowered the electricity circuit when I attached to the lightening pole. I heard a scream of terror from a lady and realised that my hair and eyes were bright electric blue, and my hair was emitting sparks of electricity.

Shit

So much for a good first impression. At that moment, the robbers came out of a door.  
"Who blew the pow..." He stopped speaking when he saw me. I decided to use this fear to my advantage.  
"Return the money, and no one gets hurt." I stated calmly before using my powers to rip power cords in half, and make them weave and gather around me like snakes, hissing with electricity. My hairs started to stand on their ends and my hands throwing off sparks of electricity.  
"I said, put the money back." My firm voice must've finally gotten through to him, because he started ordering his men to put the money back. After all the money had been returned, the burglars were plastered to the wall by a mass of spider webs. My head snapped to the right and I saw Spider-Man. Before the police could come, I ran out the door and used my electric rope-things to swing my self onto and building and quickly scurry away across the rooftops. After arriving at the other side of town I stopped to catch my breath, when a big mass of red and blue spandex landed in front of me.

"I see you've finally decided to make yourself known to the public." Spider-Man said.  
"I didn't think I had much of a choice this time around." I said tilting my head to the side and smiling oh-so-sweetly.  
"Nice mask by the way," he said nodding approvingly then he suddenly stopped and looked shocked, "or, are you copying me?" His hand flew to his mouth and he gasped dramatically.  
"Don't flatter yourself, things were getting risky, that's all." I said seriously.  
"Yeah sure. Hey, you know what? I have a friend who has eyes just like yours."  
Hold it.  
Did he just say what I thought he said?  
"Oh really? And uh, what do you mean my eyes, my eyes are very unique you know." I said trying to feign as much innocence as possible.  
"Is quite an interesting story you know, I found her lying in the middle of the street screaming in pain."  
"Oh really?" As soon as I finished saying it, I shot some electric rope at him and tied him to a random pole.  
"Hey what's this about?" He asked furiously. I walked over slowly, letting my boots slap against the concrete.  
"This is about your real identity. Spider-Man. Quite an interesting logo as well, it kinda remembered me of an old boxing ring on the other side of town."  
I stood face to face with Spider-Man and reached my hand up quickly to the edge of his mask. I met his masked eyes and smirked before ripping his mask up. I moved my leg to the side quickly to avoid a rush of webs.  
I stepped back and looked at a very familiar face.  
"Hello Peter Parker."


	4. Chapter 4

"How do you know who I am?" He asked snarling.

"I've been flying around this town longer than you, and I have observed quite a lot."

"So you stalk people?" He asked smirking. I looked up at the sky, trying to formulate a good answer.

"I wouldn't call it stalking, per say..." I sounded hesitant, still trying to formulate a reasonable answer in my head.

"You know who I am now, I'm not going to run away, could you left me go? Please?" He asked looking down at the electrical rope which still held him in place.

"Oh, yeah sure." The rope fell down and as Peter looked like he was going to reach for his mask, she jumped away and suddenly a circle of sapping electricity created a prison around him.

"Said you weren't going to run." Amity said sternly.

"I said I wouldn't run, but seriously, give me my mask back. I feel naked." At that I smirked.

"In that case, I might just keep this." I shoved his mask in my back pocket.

"Seriously Volt? Give it back!" I felt my eyebrows raise and my eyes darken slightly.

"What the frigging hell did you just call me?" I felt my fists clench and I looked up in time to see Peter gulp nervously before he put on a game face.

"...Volt..." He said quietly. A look of confusion came across Peter's face and I stomped over and through the wall and slammed my fist into his face. I disabled the electrical prison thing as Peter fell back against the ground. I walked over to him and stood over his torso and squatted down.

"If you ever call me that again, I will sell your soul to the devil and watch you burn in hell for eternity." I stood up and started walking away. As he stood up he said:

"Can I just have my mask back?" I almost gave it to him out of pity, but instead, I looked over my shoulder and smiled cheekily as I cocked a hip.

"Come and get it." I pat my back pocket and I saw his eyes grow in size slightly as he realised where the mask was located. I then jumped off of the edge of the building and swung down the street. As I was about to look back I felt a tug in my midsection and was yanked back. A small squeak left my mouth as I was pulled back and landed with a thud against a teenage boy covered in red and blue spandex. I felt his hand start going lower and gasped on reflex and elbowed Peter in the gut. I shot a string of electricity from my hand to the top of a building and tried to pull away, but the shot of webbing that had pulled me to him. I could hear him laugh as he continued swinging.

"My webs are invincible, Volt, you can't get out!" My head snapped up.

Two things pissed me off about what he said:  
He assumed he could beat me.  
He called me 'Volt'… again.

I gathered up as much power as I could muster and tried to fly out of the webbing. After a few seconds of struggle and hearing Peter laugh again, I managed to push myself out of the sticky webbing. The extra power I had gathered released in one blow and I shot off down the street, breaking the sound barrier as I went. When I finally managed to slow down, I turned and saw Peter standing on a roof watching me. He had a teasing smile on his face like he was amused. I pulled out his mask and waved it in the air and smiled back teasingly, mocking him. His face fell a little and I just smiled wider.I flew up to where Peter stood and landed 5 metres away and smiled evilly.

"Give it back." Peter said seriously while indicating with his hand to give it back. I turned away and started walking slowly, swinging my hips as I walked.

"Peter Parker. I'm willing to cut you a deal," I spun on him, "You want your mask, but have you ever thought about what I want?" I asked innocently as I started to walk towards him slowly, surely and slightly suggestively. I saw him gulp as he list out a quiet 'no'. I continued walking towards him as I said:

"You see Peter, there is something I want from you." He gulped again as I drew closer. I was an arm's length away. He put on his poker face.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked tentatively. I moved in so we were body to body, I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear:

"Become my sidekick."

* * *

**Authors Notes: **

**I am really sorry for not updating sooner. I really am. I am so sorry! I even told one of my reviewers I'd do it like... Weeks ago... I feel terrible. **

**This chapter is shorter than my others but I'm hoping to make it up in the next few chapters.**

**Thanks for waiting! Hopefully the next chapter won't be such a long wait **


End file.
